Silent Night
by Moon's Tear
Summary: Tony asks Gibbs to join him for Christmas with his family. AU Tibbs one shot slash. Please review!


**Silent Night**

It's the day before Christmas and the team has just wrapped up a tough case. Tony decides to try to get Gibbs in the Christmas spirit. AU Tibbs slash. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but it's Christmas and I feel like spreading the joy.

Silent Night

Tony leaned back in the chair at his desk and sighed, running a hand over his tired eyes. Gibbs was pacing around his cubicle and drinking coffee… again. It was the day before Christmas and Tony wondered about his superior. What plans did boss-man have for Christmas? Tony decided to do some investigating of his own. After all, no one should have to spend Christmas alone and he already knew Kate had a family affair, Abby and McGee had it covered and Ducky was going to be with his daughter. Everyone but Gibbs. Tony walked over to Gibbs' cubicle and sat in his chair, since his boss was still pacing relentlessly.

"Hey boss. So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Tony asked.

"None of your business, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"Come on, Gibbs, where's your Christmas spirit? You can't tell me you don't have any plans for Christmas," Tony said incredulously.

"I've been to busy to plan anything, if you _must_ know," Gibbs growled.

"Too busy for Christmas? Come on, boss, nobody can be too busy for Christmas. Why don't you join me and my family for Christmas dinner tomorrow, then?" Tony asked earnestly.

Gibbs shot him a quizzical look.

"Oh, God, there are more of you? Gee, Tony, as tempting as it sounds…" Gibbs trailed off.

"It won't hurt for you to get out of the house and away from that boat of yours for one day out of the year, will it? Honestly, it might actually do you some good to be around people. Who knows, maybe you'll even have fun," Tony mused.

"If I say yes then will you stop nagging me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in annoyance.

"Of course, boss," Tony replied innocently.

"Then yes, I'll join you and your family for Christmas, DiNozzo," Gibbs agreed.

Tony congratulated himself for a job well done while Gibbs mentally kicked himself for agreeing. Working with Tony was bad enough, but spending spare time outside of the workplace with him would be torture, pure and simple. But who could resist those sparkling green eyes? The young agent had him wrapped, Gibbs admitted inwardly, though thoroughly reluctantly. He looked over at Tony and the young agent shot him one of his trademark grins.

The rest of the day went by with a snail's pace. Gibbs couldn't stop thinking about Tony.

'Oh, God, this is going to be like a real life 'Meet the Parents' fiasco,' Gibbs thought to himself.

That night was sleepless for both of them. Tony couldn't believe that he had made the fatal mistake of inviting Gibbs to Christmas with the family.

"DiNozzo, what have you gotten yourself into?" He wondered aloud.

He didn't know who to feel sorrier for; Gibbs or his family. Gibbs couldn't stop thinking about sitting across the Table from the most gorgeous man to grace God's good earth. He wondered how Tony would react if he just randomly kissed him. Was Tony homophobic? No, that was impossible. Tony was too comfortable with his sexuality to be homophobic. If Gibbs did kiss him it would most likely ruin their professional lives. Tony would end up leaving NCIS and Gibbs would be miserable, having no one to look at butKate as a distraction. Well, there were always Kate and Abby, but they just didn't do it for him. No, Tony was the only one for him.

"You're losing it in your old age, Gibbs," he said to himself.

It was around midnight when Tony realized he and Gibbs hadn't set a meeting time or place. He wondered whether it was too late to call his boss, but decided that knowing Gibbs, he was still awake working on that boat of his. Tony rolled over in bed and grabbed the cordless phone from its stand. He dialed Gibbs' cell number and waited for an answer. The senior agent picked up on the second ring.

"Gibbs," he said briskly.

"Hey boss, it's Tony. I forgot to tell you the when and where details," Tony explained.

"Okay, then tell me," Gibbs suggested.

"Dinner is at seven, so meet me at my place at six and we can drive down to my folks' place," Tony instructed.

"Fine, see you then," Gibbs agreed.

"Good night, boss," Tony said warmly.

"Bye," Gibbs replied.

They hung up the phone and Tony groaned.

'Great, that sounded like I was coming on to him or something. No, it's fine. Get a grip, DiNozzo!' Tony thought to himself.

After all, there was no way that his boss could get the impression that Tony had a crush on him when he put on his skirt chaser act. No, he was too good for Gibbs to be on to him. But Tony wondered what would happen if Gibbs ever found out what he really felt. It would probably mean the end of his career in NCIS.

The two of them lay awake for hours, both wondering about the other. Wondering whether anything could ever come of a relationship that was beyond superficial between them.

The next day, Tony showered and dressed before going down to the kitchen for coffee. He realized that he had nothing to do all day besides sitting around and waiting for Gibbs, and that just wouldn't do. No, he had to occupy himself. He briefly thought about going out and getting Gibbs a gift, but decided against it. After all, what do you get your boss and the man you're in love with for Christmas when he's completely clueless about you? A few miles away, Gibbs wondered the same thing. The both of them sat around in anxious anticipation as evening drew nearer. Tony hadn't realized that he was sitting around, unmoving, until the buzzer for the apartment sounded. He snapped out of his reverie and walked over to answer the door. He buzzed Gibbs in and got dressed as he waited for his boss to mount the stairs. By the time Gibbs reached the landing, Tony was locking the door to his suite.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Semper paratus," Gibbs said flatly.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," Tony said confusedly.

Gibbs smiled as he followed Tony down the corridor and out to the parking lot in the back of the building. Sweet, naïve little Tony. The two of them reached the car and Tony opened the doors so the two of them could get in. Tony had to force himself to focus on the drive to his parents' house. On more than one occasion he nearly settled his hand on Gibbs' thigh like he would have if it had been any one of his previous girlfriends. He wondered how it was that a man like Gibbs could change his outlook on the world and on dating so profoundly. The drive was made in silence and neither of them had any time left to ponder the mysteries of the universe as they arrived at the DiNozzo household. The two of them walked up to the house and Tony rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door was answered and a little blue blur ran by and almost knocked Tony over. He wrapped his arms around the bundle, which Gibbs now knew was actually a little girl and smiled.

"Hey Jo," Tony said smiling.

Gibbs looked at Tony quizzically. Tony released the little girl and faced Gibbs.

"Gibbs, this is my little cousin, Joanna," Tony introduced.

Gibbs smiled at the little girl and knelt down.

"Hi Joanna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jethro, I work with your cousin," Gibbs said warmly.

"Hi," the little girl replied shyly.

Just then the rest of the family flooded into the foyer. Tony smiled and hugged them each in turn. He then turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I want you to meet my mom, Susanna, my dad, Giorgio, my uncle Jack, my aunt Sarah, my grandma Gina and last but not least my grandpa Marco. Everyone, this is special agent Jethro Gibbs," Tony explained.

Almost immediately Gibbs was swept up in a giant group hug. He felt the life being squeezed out of him. Talk about hospitality… After a few minutes of exchanging greetings Gibbs and Tony were ushered into the dining room. The group sat around chatting animatedly until dinner was served. Gibbs observed Tony with his family. Seeing a whole other side of him just made him that much more attractive. Tony was thinking along the same lines. He watched intently as Gibbs loosened up and actually had some fun talking to his family. It was a side of Gibbs Tony wished he could see more often.

'It's Christmas, who knows? Maybe you'll get your wish. Yeah, right. Snap out of it, DiNozzo!' Tony mentally kicked himself.

Being a wishful thinker never did anyone any good. After all, he remembered once hearing someone say that it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. In the meantime, Gibbs was shocked at himself for being able to relate to the DiNozzos so easily. He was actually having a good time. Suddenly he found himself being glad that he decided to accept Tony's offer. This beat working on his boat anytime. Dinner went by a lot more quickly than Gibbs had imagined it would. After all, he had imagined that he would be desperately bored instead of having fun. The dishes were cleared and the family headed into the living room to sing Christmas carols. Tony looked over at Gibbs for signs of discomfort or unease and was shocked when he found nothing of the sort. Was that a look of sincere amusement? On Jethro Gibbs?

'You have _got _to be kidding me,' Tony thought to himself.

The group settled themselves around the room and since they had been stragglers, Tony and Gibbs were forced to sit in uncomfortably close proximity on the loveseat. Neither of them knew the other didn't mind. Tony's grandfather began playing the piano and soon the whole group, Gibbs and Tony inclusive, were singing along to Christmas favorites. After a rousing bout of Deck the Halls, Tony and Gibbs decided to go out onto the back porch for a breather. The two of them sat on the porch swing in silence for a moment before Tony spoke.

"Are you glad you came, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment. He could lie and preserve his dignity, or he could tell the truth and let Tony in just this once. He decided on the latter.

"Yeah, actually, I am. You're family's great, DiNozzo," Gibbs admitted.

Tony smiled and looked out over the back yard. He could see Gibbs' breath condensing in the cold winter air out of the corner of his eye. What he wouldn't give to be able to take that breath away with just a kiss. Tony sighed and let out a breath of his own. He stared at the stars in the winter night sky and wished for some kind of a sign. Tony practically jumped when he felt the hand on his thigh. He looked over and saw the light glint off of Gibbs' silver hair and blue eyes. The older man had a wicked gleam in his eyes and Tony laughed inwardly.

'Some sign,' he thought to himself.

He put his hand over Gibbs' and felt the warmth radiate from his superior's skin. They both smiled before closing their eyes and leaning in. Their kiss was filled with passionate desire. This was a feeling that no woman could have given either of them. It was a feeling of completion, of connection and of total understanding. When they broke apart Tony leaned forward with his eyes still closed and nuzzled into Gibbs' neck.

"I guess it wasn't such a crazy wish after all," Tony breathed.

"What wish?" Gibbs asked.

"I made a wish when we were sitting at the kitchen table," Tony said, "I wished for you."

"Nope, that's not crazy at all, Tony," Gibbs replied lightly.

"When we were inside I noticed you have an amazing singing voice," Tony said coyly.

"You're not bad yourself, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled.

The two men embraced and felt desire surge through them once again. At that same moment, Tony's younger cousin ran out onto the porch.

"Antonio, mamma desidera per tu e Jethro a venite all'interno per la pasticceria," Joanna said shyly.

"Si, Jo, noi saremo lá in un momento," Tony replied.

"Bene," Jo replied lightly before turning to skip back inside.

"Andiamo," Tony said warmly.

Gibbs looked athim quizzically and smiled. Tony's Italian was perfectly fluent. The words slipped over one another like sheets of fine silk and Gibbs reveled in the feeling listening to Tony speak gave him.

"What was that all about? You know I don't speak a word of Italian, DiNozzo," Gibbs inquired.

"My mom wants us to come inside for dessert," Tony explained.

"What, are you kidding me? I couldn't possibly eat any more!" Gibbs exclaimed, "I'm going to have to run a marathon to work off dinner alone!"

"Welcome to my family," Tony said jokingly.

The two of them stood up holding hands and walked inside. Once they were in the house they dropped their hands to their sides but stayed in close proximity. They sat with the rest of the family and picked at their food. Gibbs found himself wishing that he had a family that exuded such hospitality. Or at least that he himself had a penchant for niceness. Well he did, at least where Tony was now concerned. After dessert they moved back into the living room and chatted animatedly for a while before Tony and Gibbs decided to leave. On their way out the pair of them said goodbye to the family and Gibbs thanked them all for a pleasant evening. Once they got into Tony's car they quickly drove off in a companionable silence. As they drove Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's thigh and rubbed it comfortingly. They reached Tony's apartment quickly and went upstairs. Once they reached the couch they both just collapsed onto it and snuggled into the welcoming comfort of each other's arms. Gibbs rested his head on Tony's shoulder and sighed contently.

"I had a great time tonight, Tony," Gibbs said honestly.

"Me too," Tony replied, "and listen, it's getting pretty late so why don't you stay here tonight?"

Gibbs nodded slightly and Tony kissed the top of his head. They snuggled on the couch for a while before heading over to Tony's bedroom. On the way down the corridor Gibbs stopped and reached out to take Tony's hand. He pulled the younger agent closer and smiled wickedly. Tony raised a quizzical eyebrow and followed Gibbs' gaze up to the ceiling. There hung a small wreath of mistletoe. He had completely forgotten about putting it there. It served no real purpose. Again just wishful thinking. And perhaps adding a little festive cheer to his otherwise ordinary apartment. Tony returned Gibbs' smile and leaned in to plant a soft but distinctly passionate kiss on his superior's lips. He could taste the desire on Gibbs' lips and groaned in reciprocation. After a few minutes they pulled apart gasping for breath. Tony smiled thinking back to wishing he could take Gibbs' breath away with just one kiss. Funny how miracles could happen. They walked into the bedroom and fell into bed together, nuzzling into each other until they were touching at every possible point. Tony reveled in the feeling of Gibbs' warm hands running over his bare chest. They soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. It was a silent night filled with sheer passion for the both of them.

And to think, all because Gibbs had agreed with DiNozzo for once. Go figure…

* * *

_A.N. What do you think? Just another idea that randomly popped into my head today as I was baking gingerbread cookies. Just in time for the holidays, too. My first Tibbs slash. Actually, my first slash, period. There are a few things I wanted to make a note of. 1) Semper paratus (Gibbs) roughly translated from Latin means always ready. 2) The line "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" is from Harry Potter, care of Dumbledore. And, finally 3) The rough translations of both sentences spoken in Italian are "Tony, mom wants you and Jethro to come inside for dessert" and "Yes, Jo, we will be there in a moment."Don't mind the continuity errors, honestly, I've only ever seen half of all the episodes of the show, so I'm not exactly in the loop. Hope you liked it anyway! Please review! Thanks and Merry Christmas! -Julia-_


End file.
